


daydream / wetdream / nightmare

by tylerwrites



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved, Carry On - Fandom, shyan - Fandom
Genre: ChosenOne!Shane, Kinky Shit, M/M, Magic!AU, bfu, buzzfeed unsolved - Freeform, carry on, carryon!shyan crossover, magic!shyan, overuse of italicization, shyan, skeptic believer, smut at some point, the works, vampire!Ryan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerwrites/pseuds/tylerwrites
Summary: "You're a fool. You're an absolute fool, I can't even look you in the eyes. The chosen one angered a goat demon, and now he's falling in love with me.""You know, they say kissing fools helps them become... un-foolish.""No they don't."





	1. Sweaters.

**Author's Note:**

> HI THIS PLOT IS MOSTLY RAINBOW ROWELLS ?? IM PUTTING IN A BUNCH OF THINGS AND CHANGING IT TO BE “mine ft. shyan” ANYWAY I LOVE HER AND HER WRITING CARRY ON IS AN INCREDIBLE BOOK
> 
> warnings for cursing n angsty shit near the end that goes unexplained

He was trying to focus. Seriously, he was, Finn was going to kick his  _ ass  _ if he didn’t pass Spellwork this semester. His eyes were reading the words, they were making  _ sense,  _ but then he’d attempt to change a jumpers colour and set it alight. The growl that fell from his lips echoed around the dorm room as he flung his head down onto the mattress, long limbs following after. Impossible. Not with the tapping on a phone from his roommate, nor with the plague of thoughts angrily swarming his head. 

 

“Listen, Madej, I don’t care if you practice your shitty spells in here, but for the love of  _ god  _ could you keep it under wraps? We don’t need you setting the entire dorm ablaze,” His roommate grumbled, still swiping absentmindedly.

 

“I know what i’m doing it’s just  _ difficult.  _ Besides, what do you know about true magic, Bergara? Anything?” He was more focused on getting this right rather than a good comeback. 

 

“I  _ know  _ that even as ‘The Chosen One’ you can’t kick anyone’s ass with or without a wand by your side, asswipe; and you don’t even know how to use it when it’s there.”

 

“Fuck off, Bergara. I’m going to go find Sara, maybe she’ll actually help me out a bit,” The taller boy pouted, barely hearing the snarky goodbye as the door clicked behind him. There was a fantastic chance Sara did not care to help her friend in the slightest, but there’s also a chance she’ll take pity if he squeezes out a couple crocodile tears. 

 

“ **_Make Way, No Show_ ** **.** ”

 

The door to her small dorm creaked open shuddering against his magic. It was deadly silent save the noise of a busy keyboard in the corner which she sat. She barely glanced up, words muffled by a handful of crackers. Something along the lines of  _ Sit down, idiot.  _

 

“Is vamp boy giving you grief or are you just  _ inept at everything,”  _ She sighed, spinning around in her chair to face the pouting man. 

 

“A bit of both? I can’t get the stupid **_Rethread Retread_** spell right. I’ve been trying for hours, man. Help me.” 

 

She squinted, crossing her arms as she raised an eyebrow, looking like you’d expect an impatient mother to. “No ‘ _ please’ _ , Shane? Guess you don’t want my help the-” She was cut off by a frantic waving arm as apologies tumbled desperately from Shane’s lips. 

 

“Please, Sarah. I can’t do it with him there, he laughs whenever I mess up,” Shane whined, half aware of how annoying he was being, but he couldn’t find it in him in that moment to care. Eventually, she gave in, rummaging around the remarkably misorganized drawers for the yellow ring she used in magic. 

 

“You’re a fool, Madej. An entire, inept fool. Chosen One? As Ryan likes to say, you really are the worst chosen one that’s ever been chosen.” The tall man chuckled, used to the banter focused around his inability to live up to his title. He didn’t mind, The Mage trusted him-  _ believed _ in him, and that was good enough. He would learn, of course. It just might take awhile, especially after the Goatman incident of last year, he’s not positive Sara can forgive him for that one. Causing the entirety of their school to fall into a fiery panic is something you’re allowed to hold a grudge over. They were truly only missing for a week or so, but Helen flew into a full blown panic with her best friends being gone. When they stumbled into the dining room, hair flying and eyes blown wide, the school year was already coming to a close. Shane was being shipped back to Illinois to spend the next two months in some group home, and Sara was dragged off to visit her relatives. They’d talk when they got back, that was what they agreed upon. 

 

The first thing to come out of Madej’s lips was a rushed, anxious “Ryan’s a vampire and he’s trying to bloody kill me,” at 3 a.m. so, no the greatest start to the year. 

 

He sat down on her bed, immediately sinking down just far enough for his gangly self to not be touching the floor aside from his shoelaces. Same worn white Chuck Taylors from the past 3 years. She was saying things, rushing through the notes she has stored away in her mind, checking occasionally to check if Shane was listening _ “I’m  _ listening _ , Sara, Jesus.”   _

 

He was not.

 

A few hours later, he could really only change the heavy cardigan on her shoulders to a murky brown, but at least she wasn’t on fire. The corridor up to his shared room was near pitch black, and he had to try his best to not trip and fall. Ryan glanced up when Shane snuck into their room, wand tucked into his high boots, sighing from his bed. “Do I need to be prepared for murder charges, or did things go swimmingly?”

 

“Shut up, Bergara. Go to bed,” Shane grumbled, flicking out the small lamp between their two beds, turning on his side.

 

“Hm, not a fan of small talk today, Madej? You usually can’t keep your trap shut for longer than 5 minutes at a time. I take it training didn’t go too well.”

 

Shane gave a grumble, eventually knocking out from the soft sounds of keyboard tapping and humming from the other side of the room. 

 

When he woke up, it was to Ryan’s bare chest sitting in his line of vision, a small book floating in the air, title too bleary without Shane’s glasses. “Bergara, must you be consistently half naked? I’m trying to sleep.”

 

“Did my wonderful golden skin wake you up, Princess?”

 

“Crowley, just let me be. I’m headed to breakfast with Sara and Helen, join us if you please; though, I’m sure blood is much more to your taste” Shane quipped, smirking.

 

“Will you ever give up on trying to prove me a vampire, Madej?”

“No.”

 

The dining hall was deafening, peers shouting over one another to be heard. Various tables were stacked tall of shining fruits and pastries, immediately making Shane drool, a reminder of his empty stomach. Sara was already chittering with Helen at their usual table, Helen seeming to be far more invested in the scones than the words coming from her friends lips. “Shane!” Helen greets him, moving to make room with a mouthful of flying crumbs. He really hoped the stress on his face wasn’t as evident as it felt, taking a small scone off the tray, hissing at the sharp heat. “Butter?” A small pack was slid towards him. 

 

He sat quietly nibbling rather than join the debate of orange juice versus apple currently unfolding. Orange juice was obviously better, but it wasn’t worth the effort. Ryan eventually entered, skirting off to his small group of fellow goths rather than make his way to their table, leaving Shane blissfully alone for once. He had potions next, so instead of filling his still-grumbling stomach, he buried his nose in a worn black textbook, glasses slipping down his nose. He didn’t even realize the girls had left until he heard a gravelly voice, starting him enough to glance up. Ryan stood there, a smirk on his face as he stared down at Shane. “You look lonely over here, Madej. Still studying? The bell went.”

 

Shane cursed under his breath, hastily gathering his books into a too-full backpack. “Walk with me? I don’t want to be the only one late,” Shane pleaded, huffing at the unwelcome weight. 

 

“I don’t have a choice in the matter, do I?”

 

Shane walked ridiculously quick, long legs striding against the linoleum leading up to their classroom, Ryan in a light jog just to keep up. “Can you- Madej can- dude slow  _ down _ . I’m sorry I’m not a bloody Yeti,” Ryan grumbled, tugging on Shane’s uniform in a meak attempt to get him to let up the relentless pace a little. When they reached Potions, the second bell rang as they opened the door. Not technically late. 

 

Shane stalked to his desk, barely prepared for their test today, already nervously biting the skin off his fingers. He passed ⅘ of the ones they’d been asked to know, and ⅖ for bonus points.  _ Not awful _ . He hurried back to their dorm, gathering his corny blue robes for Spellwork, Finn’s angry face ringing fresh in his mind. He would pass. He would try, and he would do well, because Shane might be a dunce with a lot on his plate, but he’s  _ determined _ , damnit. 

 

He had this class with Helen, sweet Helen with patient eyes. Sweet Helen whose heart he broke when he told her he didn’t fancy women. Kind Helen who’s still one of his closest friends, regardless of circumstance. She really was the kind of soul you want to be around forever. 

 

And now that sweet, kind-eyed Helen is trying to get with his benevolent, awful roommate and he can’t do a damn thing about it. She refuses to listen to reason, obviously entrapped by his stupid smile and golden skin, or whatever it is he has going for him (Shane pretended not to know.)

 

He wants to support her, and he’s glad she’s finally moving on, but to  _ Bergara _ ? Bergara the vampire that’s tried to kill Shane. Bergara the vampire, period. She really didn’t believe the fact that he was anything but pure, and it was infuriating.  She smiles at him anyway, already rambling on about something that occured during her History class Shane doesn’t care about. He really cares about Helen, though. It takes an unbelievable amount of effort to not go off about every warning swimming around in his mind over the man currently sitting in their shared room. He cuts her off somewhere around the time the conversation swivels to his nemesis’  _ ‘rock hard abs.’  _

 

The class goes by quickly, finally getting the hang of a spell already mastered by everyone else in the small class; but he was triumphant nonetheless. The Lunch bell rang, classmates filing out into the already crowded halls.

 

He jogged upstairs to quickly change, shoving open the door with his shoulder.  _ What the  _ **fuck** _. _

 

Ryan sat on the bed, head in his hands, sobbing hysterically. Not just… sobbing, but he genuinely looked to be in pain. Shane had never seen Ryan show emotion, never mind fucking  _ cry _ . He didn’t know what to do, but before he could quietly retreat into the hallway, Ryan’s head snapped up. He looked like death warmed up, eyes bright red and face puffy. Shane suddenly felt like a useless lump, staring down this small boy curled up on his bed. 

 

“Jesus, Ryan.” Shane rarely used his first name, but it just sort of felt appropriate given the current situation.

 

“Fuck off, Madej. Don’t act as though you care. Go, get whatever you need and go to lunch,” Ryan sniffled, voice wavering with a mix of anger and pain. It made Shane’s chest feel tight.

 

He didn’t move, frozen as he stared into eyes he’d never seen watery.

 

“ **_Go_ ** !”

 

When Shane returned, he opened the door gently this time, creaking as it slid across the carpet housing their sneakers. The room was empty, dead,  _ silent. _

 

Where was Ryan? He didn’’t have anymore classes that day, he should  _ be  _ here. He doesn’t go anywhere else aside from wherever he goes to _ …  _ do whatever vampires do. 

 

A yellow sticky note on Shane’s pillow.

 

As he goes to pick it up, a scream is heard from the hallway, echoing down every corridor, into every room followed by the sound of thudding footsteps.

 

_ Shit. _


	2. Burned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan awakes, surrounded by devastation only he could have caused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit angsty, there's some minor talk of death, nothing graphic.

Pain spread throughout his weakened body, flaring in every wrong place. There was ash settling in his lungs, burnt skin, burnt clothes. He was laying on what looked to be the aftermaths of a forest destroyed by flame. It was destroyed by  _ Ryan _ . He coughed, dust spreading around him with the movement of his breath. For a moment, he couldn’t remember much, save snapping at Shane. Everything was bleary, sky dull and unfamiliar above his throbbing head. Every attempt to sit up was met with a resounding shriek from the nerves in his body. Exhaust lay over him like an angry blanket, determined to keep him from moving farther than a few inches at a time. When he finally managed to lift himself up enough to get a good look around there was… nothing. A burnt shell of what-used-to-be flowing woodlands. Trees completely stripped of the things that make them trees, simple charred sticks in earth 1 shade lighter than they. 

 

_ I did this.  _

 

The grass crunched beneath his charred boots as he attempted to deduce his whereabouts. A forest. Alright, he could work with that. There was truly only 3 forests he knows of, and two nearby where he could last remember being in. The forest on the edge of Wattford had too many telltale signs, the heavy air of magic. This air was fresh, aside from the ash travelling with the wind. Another 10 minutes of walking passes before Ryan skids to a halt, tears pricking to his already burning eyes.

 

Dying roses, a rotting wooden cross (how ironic). Memorial?

 

He knew where he was. 

 

_ But why _ ?

 

Why had he come here, the very place she was found, to let out some sort of stupid anger over something he had no control over. He couldn’t bring her back, and he couldn’t very well de-vamp himself. 

 

Ryan’s mother died 11 years ago, anniversary quickly approaching.  _ Ah _ . The pieces fleet together in his foggy mind. They found her mangled body in the forest which he stood, a baby clutch tightly in her grasp. A vampire attack, and the fact that Ryan had been bitten stayed within the family for the years to come. No one would know; he would eat quietly and safely. 

 

_ No one would know. _

 

He never had been the greatest at controlling his emotions. And with the emotions came the fire, although usually contained to a potted plant or abandoned shed he’d locked himself inside. There was never permanent damage either, magic could reverse some minimal char, and they moved on with their lives. Turning in a circle, his eyes strained to see an edge of a forest, an edge of the suffocating blackness. Nothing. Everything was burnt down. 

 

Private estate, out of fire-fighting jurisdiction. Nothing could’ve been done, the law stood in their way. An entire  _ fucking  _ woodland was gone. 

 

Ryan’s chest was tight, so fucking tight and he was heaving so hard it burned. He was sobbing- hands tugging frantically at his greasy hair. Begging to someone, anyone for forgiveness. It wasn’t his fault, he didn’t want this. He never fucking wanted this and he’s such a piece of  _ shit,  _ no wonder Shane hates him. 

 

_ Stupid stupid fucking stupid, you should fucking leave. Go somewhere, let Shane live out the rest of his school year with any sort of peace.  _

 

He was making up excuses to return, grasping at too-short straws with his red hands.

 

“ _ Who else is going to bug you, Madej? It’s my job _ .” 

 

Eventually, he stood up from his knees, fingers caressing the pile of roses, a gentle promise to come back with fresh ones. It’s what she deserves. He was blatantly ignoring the wild swing of moods, grounding himself enough to walk back to the estate. 

 

Because for now, Ryan needed to peace the fuck out of here before his father came after him for lighting his property on fire.

 

He wonders if Shane knows they struggle from the exact same issue. Fire. Maybe he’d have a chance if he was allowed to drop the act once in awhile.

 

_ Crowley _ , he was tired.

 

Occasionally, he had to stop walking- burns getting to be a bit too much for him to handle.  _ Just a little while longer _ , that’s all he kept telling himself as he looked straight ahead for any sign of the wreckage turning back to greenery. Embers crackled around him, their heat sizzling in the morning dew. He’d really like a cup of tea right about now, or maybe some warm blood, but all animals were either dead or gone- and this wasn’t exactly a café. 

 

Another excruciating hour of walking before he neared what looked to be the beginning of a green area. Traces of fire began to die down, and he chose not to look behind him, footsteps sure as he left any evidence of anger in the dust.

 

His mom would be disappointed, knowing his only coping mechanism was destruction, but it was a thought he’d been living with for years. The harsh reality that his late-mother would kill him given the chance, no vampire was ever going to be a child of hers.

 

The estate lay ahead, abandoned aside from his Aunt Petunia for the season, father gone to work for enough time to get away. She didn’t have to know, she didn’t have to see the perfect, black circle of Ryan Bergara he’d caused over a temper tantrum. 

 

The knock could be heard echoing around the house through an open window, Ryan waiting patiently. Eventually, a disheveled face peaked outside the door, scowl turning to concern as she saw the burns covering her nephews body. “Jesus, Ry,” She started, immediately grabbing his face as though an injured bird. “What happened? Did Madej do something? Did you do something to  _ him _ ?”

 

He simply shrugged, wiggling out of her grasp long enough to put the kettle on in the kitchen. “Seriously, I’m alright. Just an accident at school, they sent me home.” 

 

He wasn’t a good liar in the slightest, but she seemed a bit too concerned to care about the details. Before any further protesting could happen, he was seated on the family couch with Petunia staring him down, ointment in hand. 

 

“Let me.”

 

“Aunty, there are burns in places no man wants to be burned,” He whined, doing his best to weasel out of being babied over something he caused.

 

“Let me apply it everywhere there’s none of… that.”

 

“Seriously, I’m almost 18. I can apply my own damn ointment”

 

“Watch your fucking language, Bergara.”

 

“You cant  _ last name  _ me; we have the same last name!”

 

They bickered for awhile, but, as if he truly had a choice, 10 minutes later he was pouting as Petunia angrily spread some odd, Human cream all over his face. 

 

He wondered, momentarily, if the note he left his dunce of a roommate was a tad vague. Ryan was sure he’d make off just fine. After all, what could really go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter! I'm currently writing a little angsty one shot with a lot of pining so, look out for that.


	3. Backwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The goatman's returned, but not without taking lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh oofies sorry a buzzfeed staff member dies i love her n im sorry lowkey mentioned in here!! disclaimer for swearing as usual,.,.. NO ONE BETA READ THIS. IF THERE ARE MISTAKES, TELL ME. also my writing gets kinda eughghghg toward the end but i wanted to get er finished

Back at Watford, Shane held his sparking wand carefully between his shaking fingers. The dark wood was hot in his hand, most likely from the fear surging into it. Sara was a few steps behind, her hand tightly clutched in Helen’s. The scream was that of Ashly Perez, heart viciously torn out and thrown aside like trash. He knew who’d- no, what’d, done it. He knew exactly what was here, looming the halls and looking for more people to kill. More innocent mortals.

 

_ Goatman. He’s back for me.  _

 

He’d barely had time to shove Ryan’s note in his pocket before he was running out the door in time to see the light leave his peers eyes. He didn’t have a moment to grieve, making a beeline towards his best friends dorms. He was panting- not the most athletic man- as he climbed the stairs. As luck would have it, the two girls were curled up together studying. His words were near unintelligible as he gripped their arms, dragging them back down the stairs. It was still early afternoon, but in the dark of the corridor his glowing wand lit the way. Painted eyes followed the trio, cautiously warning Headmaster Bennett of their whereabouts. 

 

Unaware, Shane trudged onwards, shushing any questions thrown his way. 

 

The growl heard resounded so deeply in his chest it stole away his breath. “Goatman,” Sara whispered, fear evident in her voice. He felt more than saw the two behind him move closer. Helen whimpered, jogging a bit to match Shane’s long strides. “W-where are we going to go?”

 

“ _ We  _ aren’t going anywhere. Sara, take her to Ebb. You’ll be safe there. I need to warn Mage and the others.”

 

Nodding, she gently touched Helen’s face, ring shining bright purple in the dim light. The nervous girl seemed to understand, nodding her head as she let herself be lead from Shane’s grip and out the door. He finally felt his shoulders relax, knowing they’d be safe with the goat herder. 

 

Mind burning with the image of his young classmate surrounded by a pool of crimson, he picked up the pace into a run. Mage was most likely just enjoying a lunch, completely oblivious to the dark presence within these walls. The doors to the Dining Hall banged open, all conversations ceasing at once.

 

“He’s returned.”

 

As if a flip had been switched, an uproar filled the air, followed by nervous screams and whimpers. Lunch had been forgotten, everyone whipping out wands and amulets, others praying on their hands and knees. Mage walked towards Shane, grabbing and pulling him until they were out of the crowd. “Casualties?”

 

“Ashley Perez, most likely the guards outside as well, sir.”

 

Eugene Lee Yang was not an easily scared man, but he was also not a man that liked to fuck with demons. He nodded solemnly, approaching the stage to make what was likely to be a very vague announcement. Shane barely listened, flitting through the crowd to get a peek out the grand window. Stumbling through the grass were two heads, one purple and one a glassy raven. They were about 20 feet from Ebb’s shed, and he felt his chest momentarily stop constricting. It really was a beautiful day, as it always seemed when the worst things came around. Shane couldn’t bring himself to gawk at the clear blue sky, nor the light shining upon beautiful green grass. All he could think was  _ Death, Ryan, Useless, Mage, No Good, Help. _

 

It looped in his mind, interrupted only to respond to meek conversation teachers started with him. They treated him as though he was troubled, which although appreciated, was highly unnecessary. Getting impatient, he managed to slide away into the nearby Men’s Room, back sliding down the locked door. He wasn’t hiding, okay? He just wanted to know why his usually hostile roommate had been crying and then vanished into thin air.

 

Sue him for caring.

 

The paper was creased all over, pen smeared from what Shane could only assume to be tears. Furrowing his eyebrows, he began to read.

 

_ Madej, _

_ I doubt you know this, but we are nearing the anniversary of my mother’s death.  _

 

Shane hadn’t known.

 

_ I’m still emotionless, don’t get any thoughts in that giant head of yours. I’ve headed out, don’t know where I’m going yet. Don’t look for me. _

_ Be back in awhile. _

 

_ Ryan S. Bergara. _

 

His signature curved across the bottom of the page, as dark and angry as the smaller boy himself. Supposing he was safe, wherever he’d ended up, Shane stood. The mirror was fogging at the edges, obscuring the Watford crest adorning his grey cardigan. He frowned at the exhausted reflection that stared back. 

 

The air shifted, whipping around the face the dark entity he knew stood near. Everything seemed to rot, all magic draining from Shane as though he was a doll filled with sand. It’s voice wasn’t human, not really. It didn’t feel like conversation, it was as though you were thinking the words it wanted you to think.  _ Gave that poor girl quite a fright, hm?  _

 

The dark cloak that hid the demons face shifted under the fluorescent lights, smoke seeming to swirl around it like chained ankles. “She didn’t do anything, beast. What do you want from me?”

 

The laugh that came was more of a howl than anything, dark and echoing even in the small restroom. Repressing a shiver, Shane took a step forward.  _ I want nothing. The boy will be taken care of so soon, so soon. A matter of time.  _

 

Before the wizard could utter the question of  _ what boy?,  _ the demon was gone. Vanished into thin air as though it had never truly been here in the first place. Immediately the air lightened, air breaking it’s way into Shane’s closeted chest. It took all of his strength to not collapse to the tiles below, instead gripping the counter until his knuckles went white. No matter how long he stood still, the feeling of immense dread wouldn’t leave his chest. Footsteps scattered past the closed door, pulling Shane from his whirling thoughts. He needed to see Ryan, needed to know he was okay.

 

Because, no matter how much he told himself  _ I will not care. I _ do  _ not care.  _ His heart was still thumping in his chest at the thought of his nemesis in danger.

 

More importantly, of course, was his two friends currently residing with Ebb and the goats, preferably the non-demonic ones. The stretch of grass between them felt all-too-long and too short in the same heartbeat. It felt as though he was running from the problems that faced him, though he supposed that might be true. Even with the demon gone, he failed to breathe properly enough to keep his vision straight. He glanced around once before pushing open the door into the chaotic hallways of Watford Magic Academy. Mage had assumedly vanished for the time being, so he grabbed the closest official looking sleeve he saw. The face  was tear streaked and terrified, but familiar. “Zach, I’m going to get Sara and Helen. I think he’s gone for the time being, but don’t let your guard down. Be safe out there, yeah?”

 

Wordless, the tiny professor nodded and scurried off once again. Cracking his neck, Shane mentally mapped out the schools layout in attempt to figure out his plan of attack. He momentarily considered grabbing his friends and placing out. They’d already saved the entire school once, couldn’t they handle it this time? 

 

He spelled a piece of paper to find its way to the headmaster, and headed out the front doors.

 

Ebb was sitting out front, brushing a small goat kid as she whistled an unfamiliar tune. Her brown hair was pulled back in three braids, tied together. She rose as Shane approached, a good foot and a half shorter than he. “Shane, what’s the news? The girls were in such a state I could barely get an answer.”

 

He sighed, rubbing a muddy hand down his face as he fell in the grass beside where she stood. “Goatman.”

 

“Oh  _ fuck.  _ Does Yang already know?” 

 

Ebb called The Mage ‘Yang’ solely because they were… how do you say… not exactly on the side of pleasantries. Shane just nodded in response, trying to find the energy to drag himself upwards and towards his friends. As if reading his mind, Helen appeared a few moments later with Sara in tow. They settled on either side of him, Sara moving gently into his grip. She wasn’t a cuddler, she didn’t even like  _ men,  _ but Shane? Shane’s a hell of a big spoon. “It’s fucking stupid,” She grumbled into his chest, pouting against him.

 

“The goat?”

 

“The goat.”

 

Shane shuffled over to face Helen, who even with an relaxed expression, held a bone deep fear. “So. Which of you ladies is down for a road trip?”

 

“‘Ladies’ was the worst word that could’ve been used there. Also, me!”

 

“Ditto,” Came Sara’s muffled reply. “Wait, where? Why?”

 

“If we’re going to be kicking some demon ass, we’re gonna need some demon ass kicking  _ tools.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully i'll be able to keep up with more frequent updates, my loves. enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> HOOONK


End file.
